


Haunted

by Infinity_of_Stars



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I mean it, M/M, it demanded to be written, tons of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_of_Stars/pseuds/Infinity_of_Stars
Summary: He`s slowly losing the last bits of sanity he has left. He`s haunted.





	Haunted

Youngjae`s fingers tremble as they trace over the barely drying paint. It`s a shade of brown, smoothly brushed over the canvas, filling out the shape of sharp eyes. It`s not right, he thinks. The brown should be on fire, amber and fiery, roaring flames confined within the sharp strokes of the coal. His fingers curl and he holds his stained hand to his shirt. The white is no longer, splashes of color stain the long sleeved shirt, new ones covering the old. It`s his favorite shirt.

Around him, the same colorless eyes haunt the canvases filling up his very small studio apartment. They have been piling up for months and Youngjae continues to add to them without fail. They cover every surface he can spare, old ones piled up in a corner over one another when night comes, when Youngjae has no sanity left, when he is no longer able to look at them.

Something twists his insides and it`s not the gnawing hunger he`s been ignoring for hours now. He had awakened, a man possessed and had hastily grabbed a virgin canvas with his dream so vivid on his mind. The smooth charcoal had slid so effortlessly over the fabric, tracing lines out of memory, desperation making his movement hasty as if the details might escape if he wasn’t fast enough.

It had been the first time in months that he had seen _his_ eyes.

Youngjae remembers awakening with a sharp almost painful inhale of needed breath and a hand clawing at his gasping heart. It had pounded so painfully within the confines of his ribcage, threatening to break though bone and flesh. The apartment was gray, dawn barely breaking, the city so lifeless and colorless. There was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he had been carved out of his internal organs, that nothing was left but his heart and he feared that it too might be lost to him.

His hand moves up with a noticeable tremor and runs through his limp strands. They fall stubbornly back over his eyes but he can still see the eyes, so alive and vibrant yet Youngjae had never seen anything look so haunted either.

He takes a step back and knocks back another canvas he had made yesterday, an eye-less stranger, a shadow of what stood in front of him. Every other one pales in comparison to his newest creation. He swallows thickly and runs both stained hands through his hair but they don`t fall back down. They clutch the strands and he pushes down the deep seated longing tightening around his chest for something and someone he doesn’t know, isn`t sure it even exists and not just a figment of Youngjae`s broken mind.

He stumbles another step and soon he`s sliding down a bare wall, the original white chipping in places, clinging to Youngjae`s faded black sweatpants until he`s seated, knees bent and cushioning his elbows.

He takes in ragged breathes, lips chapped and trembling, his dull eyes brimming with frustration and confusions for things he doesn`t understand. Youngjae claws at his hair and closes his eyes firmly but he can still see the brown behind them. It`s all he sees.

_“What do you want from me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
